Embodiments of the invention relate to a pumping set with an electric motor, which exhibits a stator, a rotor and a can arranged between the stator and rotor, and to an impeller linked with the rotor. Such pumping sets are used as recirculation pumping sets, in particular for heating and industrial water recirculation. The wet running electric motors of this pumping set exhibit liquid between the rotor and can, i.e., the rotor runs in the liquid to be conveyed. This means that when the impeller runs dry and no more liquid is being conveyed, the rotor chamber can also run dry. This is an undesirable operating state, since the liquid simultaneously also serves to lubricate the bearings.
It is therefore desitable to further develop a pumping set with an electric motor of the kind described at the outset in a way that avoids damage to the bearings caused by dry running.